


Almost Tenderness

by sinspiration



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit arched into the scratches, pleased when Nux responded by digging his nails in a little harder. The dream had left him edgy and off-balance, but he hadn't wanted to get up to seek out a fight. This would do just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to explore how a relationship might _work_ in this gritty world, especially with things like comfort? It was an interesting challenge. I continue to maintain that I have no excuses.

Slit dreamt of pain.

Not the good kind, the kind with adrenaline and guzzoline flowing through you, burning off the excess, leaving you stripped to your chrome-coated bones. That pain he reveled in, sought out, laughed with, the real driver for Slit's built-up cab of a body.

This was the other kind; the kind no true War Boy worth his aqua-cola showed if he could help it. The kind of being ripped bare, pulled apart to pieces, left to bleed out in mediocre shame, with no one even around to witness your death. Not that you'd want a witness, for that sort.

He dreamed of his face being torn apart, hooked up to a blood bag as an Organic put him back together. Full-on agony that never quiet left, even if he was proud of it later, proud that he'd lived to ride another day, wasn't mediocre enough to die from that... he'd feel em and always have that reminder  _not good enough_   _so close to failure_  even as the metal grew into his cheeks.

"Slit!" a hiss, and something moving, something hard knocking against his chest. "Slit, you're crushing me, stoppit!"

Slit opened his eyes to Nux ramming his head back into Slit's chest, trying to smash him awake. Slit's arms were locked around Nux and holding tight. Too tight, probably, what with Nux's breathing. He wasn't gonna apologize, but he relaxed his arms, dropping em to his sides. Nux immediately shifted, so he was lying next to Slit, facing him instead of back to chest.

"What was that about?" Slit shrugged in the darkness, for Nux to feel more than see.

"Nothin'. Go back to sleep."

"Right," Nux said. "So you can squeeze me till I pop?"

"You don't want me here, my bunk's right above," Slit growled. "I can go there easy." Nux let out an irritated huff.

"Not what I meant," he said, moving to brace his arms over Slit's head, putting them nose to nose, tangling their legs together.

"Get off," Slit grumbled, no real heat in it. Loathe as he was to admit it, Nux was grounding. A good, easy pressure in now, something  _real_ , letting the dream slid away. Though he'd rip out his own tongue before admitting that.

Nux made a noise, not even words, and then he was leaning in, closing the distance between them and pushing his face into the join of Slit's neck and shoulder.

"Now who's crushing who," Slit muttered, trying to shift Nux off of him. It was stupid; if he really wanted Nux off, he could do it with a good push. Nux knew it as well as he did. He was barely putting up a token resistance to this--touchy-feely shit.

Nux kept his face right where it was, nuzzling a little, bringing up his free hand to stroke one of Slit's cheeks. He did that sometimes. Slit wasn't in the mood to let him.

"Stop it," he growled, catching hold of Nux's hand.

"Or what?"

"Fer fuck's sake Nux, just go to sleep."

"Not tired."

" _I_  am." He wasn't. Never was, after a dream, too wound up to want to close his eyes again. But he could lie awake and hold onto Nux, listen to him breath, ground himself that way. If only Nux would fucking  _cooperate_.

"No you're not," Nux said. "Can feel your heartbeat. It's jumping, not sleeping." He nipped at Slit's neck, barely a bite, just a reminder where his mouth was. "Can tell you're a revved up."

Slit snorted and closed his eyes. Forget it. Let Nux be  _Nux_. Slit was comfortable enough (grounded, warm, with Nux a solid weight), so he wasn't about to move, but he didn't have to listen to Nux's babble. He'd fall sleep eventually.

Nux shifted against him, but Slit ignored it, stayed still, eyes closed. 

The hard bite to his collarbone had him jerking, eyes opening again. " _Nux,"_ he said in a sharp whisper, "The fuck  _now_?" He could feel Nux's grin against his skin.

"You can sleep, if you wanna," Nux said, kneeling up and moving his hands to Slit's shoulders before slowly scratching his way down to Slit's hips.

Slit arched into the scratches, pleased when Nux responded by digging his nails in a little harder. The dream had left him edgy and off-balance, but he hadn't wanted to get up to seek out a fight. This would do just fine.

"Flying sand scratches me harder n'that," he said, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the gleam of Nux's clay-painted skin moving in the darkness. Nux responded by pressing in hard at the indention of Slit's hips, then leaning forward to bite right over the bone, left side and then right, moving afterwards to nuzzle into Slit's stomach, hands tracing the bitemarks.

"Nux," Slit growled, in warning.

Nux hummed against him, rubbing his cheek over Slit's stomach, and dipped one hand lower, undoing the zip on Slit's pants and pulling out his cock. He was only half-hard, but Nux digging his fingers into Slit's hip hard enough to bruise was working on that, even as Nux shuffled down a little to take Slit in his mouth, working him to fullness.

Slit hissed and automatically reached forward, grabbing onto Nux's scalp. Nux let out another pleased hum that shot right through Slit. He groaned and pressed on the back of Nux's head.

"Get on with it," he said.

Nux pulled off to lick a long stripe up from base to tip, tonguing the head before sinking back down again, his free hand digging into Slit's thigh. Slit bucked up into Nux's mouth, pulling his head down farther, gagging him, nails digging into the other Boy's scalp as he pulled. Nux took it, swallowing wetly against the cock in his throat, then grazing Slit lightly with his teeth. Slit released some of the pressure, enough for Nux to pull up and off, lips bruised and spit-slick, tonguing Slit's length before taking him down again.

Slit groaned as Nux moved, bobbing and licking, occasionally pressing a thumb hard against the tip, free hand moving to rake at Slit's skin.

"Take it, c'mon," Slit rasped, feeling it build, "You can do better'n  _that_." Nux growled against him and sucked  _hard_ , going down as far as he could, Slit bumping the back of his throat, Nux's free hand falling away from Slit to snake between his own legs. 

Slit held tight onto Nux's head, even as he bucked up into his mouth, using him, making him  _take_  it, Nux's little choking sounds making it even sweeter. He arched up a final time and whited out, holding Nux in place as Slit came down his throat, Nux swallowing convulsively around him. He shuddered through his own orgasm moments later, releasing Slit's cock to sink his teeth back into Slit's hip.

Slit just breathed for a second, cataloging the bites and scratches--the ones that'd actually left something behind for him to feel, while Nux breathed shakily against him. Eventually Nux's tongue darted out, just a quick swipe over Slit's soft cock, before he was pushing back up on his elbows, and nuzzling his face into Slit's stomach again. 

Slit rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Nux's bicep, pulling him forward over Slit's lap so they were roughly chest to chest, none of this stomach-rubbing nonsense. Fucking crazy-ass Boy. Nux just watched him, waiting.

Grease it, Slit did feel better, far from the off-kilter shakiness that had had him itching for an outlet. Now he mostly felt satisfied. And...there was Nux. Like usual. He grabbed Nux's face and lightly tapped the other Boy's forehead with his own.

"Don't suppose we could sleep  _now,_ " he muttered.

Nux traced a hand over Slit's cheek. This time Slit let him keep at it. "Yeah," Nux said, after a moment, breath warm against Slit's mouth. "I guess." He didn't move away, or even turn over, just flopped heavily down onto Slit and closed his eyes.

Slit grumbled, but swallowed down his scathing comment. Chest to chest or back to chest, whatever. Didn't change anything. He shifted around a little himself, trying to get comfortable, eventually draping a hand over Nux's back. Nux hummed, pleased, against Slit's neck, and Slit fell asleep tracing the bumps in Nux's spine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm justwritins on tumblr, currently all Mad Max trash all the time. Say hello! Send me your headcanons! Help me write terrible, terrible things.


End file.
